Yui y Azusa
by Diana Carolina H.F
Summary: Azusa y Yui se hacen novias a escondidas de los demas, por temor a decirles y se lo tomen mal. Azusa tiene miedo de los rechazos y humillaciones, y a Yui le duele que a Azusa le averguenze su relacion...ehm...perdonen el gran titulo y disfruten la lectura...One-shot :)


_**Lo que realmente deseas…y lo que realmente deberías hacer, seguir lo que dicte tu corazon.**_

_**K-on no me pertenece… **___

_**Capitulo Único…**_

"Azusa...es que no entiendo, ¡¿Por qué!?"-Gritaba Hirasawa Yui, desesperada, desalentada, desilusionada, triste, decepcionada y quien sabe cuanto más.

"Es que no lo entiendes, yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo. No puedo vivir entre burlas, rechazos y humillaciones por parte de los demás hacia nosotras Yui, ¡No puedo!- La joven trataba desesperadamente de hacerle entender, ella, Azusa Nakano empezó a derramar lagrimas.

"¡Pero es que eso realmente no importa!... Azusa, tu, ¿me quieres?- Bajo la voz, la pregunta llevaba demasiados sentimientos que si Azusa dijera que "no" Yui se derrumbaría, peor de lo que estaba, moriría ahí mismo si es posible.

"Si, lo hago Yui, te quiero demasiado."- Susurro.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué?"- Azusa ya no aguantaba ver a Yui destrozada, menos saber el daño que ella misma le estaba haciendo. Verla así indefensa, destruida y vulnerable.

Sin ninguna rastro de la Yui alegre, simpática y divertida. Pero a pesar de cuanto le afectaba eso, ella no podía, simplemente no podía vivir siendo burla de los demás, no estaba preparada aun para enfrentar el rechazo.

"Ya te lo dije"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa el que dirán? ¿Acaso no estas feliz a mi lado? ¿Hago algo mal? ¿Qué hay de lo que tú prefieres? ¿Qué hay de tu felicidad? ¿Prefieres dejar de lado lo que tú prefieres por ser siempre aquella chica correcta y perfecta ante los ojos de los demás? ¿Lo prefieres…Azusa?" -Insistió Yui.

"Yo…no…no lo se"- Yui suspiro, derrotada se dirigió a la entrada para por fin salir de la casa de Azusa, había llegado de visita inesperada pues Yui no aguantaba mas la decisión que Azusa tomaba, le dolía, y mucho. Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, volteo hacia a Azusa y le sonrío, aun inocente, como siempre lo ha sido, bondadosa y gentil como siempre la ha caracterizado"-

"No importa, ¿sabes? Yo estaré esperando, años si es necesario, y aunque se que me destrozara lentamente, conservare la esperanza, mi atisbo de luz de que tu elegirás bien, elegirás estar a mi lado, a costa de todos."-Yui le dio la espalda y se fue a paso lento hacia su hogar.

"Yui…"-Susurro Azusa antes de ver a la joven castaña partir.

Yui y Azusa llevaban un poco menos de un mes saliendo a espaldas de los demás.

Un día como cualquier otro Yui embosco a Azusa antes de partir a su casa dándole la excusa a las demás de que quería practicar algo con Guitha y solo con su Azu-Nyan, solo para por fin declarársele a Azusa y demostrarle cuanto la ama, para sorpresa y felicidad de Yui, Azusa acepto ella también la correspondía, mas era otra cosa para ella hacerlo oficial. Así que justamente se quedaron en algo inconcluso, en las que una de las dos siempre salía perdiendo. Y en este caso era Yui.

Azusa aun no estaba lista para anunciarlo y aunque Yui lo respetaba no le quitaba el hecho de que la hiriese profundamente. Siempre actuaba como si nada frente a los demás, como las amigas que han sido siempre, incluso un poquito más distante. Azusa no entendía el daño que ocasionaba a Yui avergonzándose de su relación. Pero Yui era fuerte ¿podría soportarlo…por mas tiempo? La ama demasiado para no hacerlo, ¿pero…no dicen que para todo hay un limite?

Yui es una joven inocente, simpática, divertida, ingenua, en pocas palabras un alma bondadosa.

Azusa es una joven seria, responsable, tierna y aun conserva su inocencia e ingenuidad.

…

En la casa de los Hirasawa, Yui se encontraba hablando con su hermana, en una plática extraña para esta última.

"Oni-chan… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estos días has estado muy decaída eso es muy raro en ti… ¿por favor…dime lo que te esta pasando oni-chan? No soporto verte así"-Yui sonrió triste, al pensar en la ironía de que la persona que la hace muy feliz es la que la esta desgarrando lento hondamente.

"Ui, ¿tu crees que la persona que dice amarte, haría lo que fuera por ti, aun si todo esta mal visto?"-Yui tomo el cojín del sofá en el que estaba sentada y lo abrazo para luego esconder su cara ahí mismo. Ui se extraño por la pregunta, Yui hacia preguntas parecidas cuando terminaban de ver alguna película de romance y eso. Y después sonreía de oreja a oreja, por que ella misma se reprochaba al preguntar algo como eso –_Pues obviamente hará lo imposible-_Decía ella-"_Por que así es el amor ¡El amor no es para cobardes!"-_Pero entonces… ¿Por qué? La manera en que la pregunta es triste, ansiosa…tal vez resignada, ¿o…desilusionada y con profunda decepción? Ui le sonrío maternalmente-aunque eso no le quitaba su extrañeza por el asunto-

"Si hay algo que he aprendido de ti Oni-chan es sobre la vida…-Ui se coloco en pose pensativa.-la vives como gustes y ya, no dañando a terceras personas, la disfrutas…hasta que rindas. Pero…hay personas que no se atreven a hacerlo por que viven atados a la sociedad, viven limitados. Yo creo que si esa persona te ama como tanto dice…entonces no dudara en romper todas esas cadenas que lo retienen…A veces solo necesita de tiempo y apoyo. ¿No crees?"

"Ui…-Yui sonrío sincera hacia su hermana, ella tenia razón…tal vez debería dar un poco mas de tiempo a Azusa.- Gracias"

"No hay de que, Oni-chan"

"¿Ui?"-Pregunto Yui con una pizca de inseguridad.

"¿Si Yui? ¿Qué pasa?"-

"Uhmm, etto… ¿Tu que opinas sobre la gente gay?-Pregunto Yui inocente y se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero conocía demasiado a su hermana así que empezó a atar cabos.

"Bueno…no tengo ningún problema con ellos, digo después de todo son como cualquier otra persona, solo que…uhmm ¿como decirte? Es como a las personas que les gusta la vainilla y no el chocolate, no por eso los que gusten del chocolate odiaran a las personas que le guste la vainilla.-Ui rió nerviosa –se dio cuenta de sus estupideces dichas- bueno…etto no hay problema respeto sus inclinaciones sexuales y no les tengo algún antipatía o algo-Yui pareció a verse relajada.-Yui ¿hay algo que quieras y necesites decirme?"-Interrogo Ui. Yui sonrío tranquila.

"Si tengo algo que decirte, pero aun no es el momento. ¿Podrías esperar Ui?"

"Claro onii-chan, no olvides que siempre puedes tenerme confianza, yo te apoyare"

Yui, subió a su cuarto para tocar a Guitha…mañana tendría que hacer algo para resolver el problema que ya la esta torturando.

…

Como cada mañana Ui se levanto primero para así despertar a su Oni-chan. Y como siempre su oni-chan se encontraba con un desorden en su habitación y desparramada en su cama. Yui se levanto feliz, cosa que Ui agradeció, por que últimamente Yui estuvo triste.

"Vamos oni-chan o se nos hará tarde"

"Sip Ui. ¡Ya voy!"-Este día se la pasaría y lo disfrutaría con Azusa pensaba Yui.

…..

Ya entrando al club de música, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi la recibieron divertidas por su ya acostumbrada llegada. Unos minutos después de que entro Yui, llego tranquilamente Azusa que las saludo como siempre.

Yui la recibió con una gran sonrisa y se abalanzo hacia ella, abrazándola cariñosamente.- ¡Azu-Nyan! ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡Quiero a mi Azu-Nyan!-Azusa se vio relajada al darse cuenta de que Yui esta mas feliz que estos últimos días.

"Yui-senpai, ¡Me asfixia!"-Yui aflojó un poquito su agarre.

"Lo siento Azu-Nyan ¡pero eres muy linda!"

"Yui…"

"Ya esta bien…te suelto…te suelto. Pero no te enojes"

-Cadete Yui, que bueno que ya esta mejor. Exijo saber que es lo que tenia a mi soldado tan mal.- Hablo Ritsu

"Capitán Ricchan-Yui se coloco un pose de soldado saludando a su superior –Pues…solo un lío que me lastimaba un poquitín por desconfiar, Capitán Ricchan, pero no se preocupe entendí que ¡Hay que confiar y mantener la esperanza!"-Grito Yui animada.

"Así se habla cadete Yui- afirmo orgullosa Ritsu.-Ahmm, etto ¡Ya nos das pastelitos y te Mugi!"

"Claro Ritsu" -dijo Mugi amablemente, mientras servia y preparaba los platitos para todas.

Azusa miro a Yui platicar con las demás animadamente, le encantaba Yui…

Pero no sabia que hacer…Yui volteo y se dio _cuenta_ de que Azusa la miraba y le sonrío sinceramente como queriéndole decir -"_Todo esta bien, se que elegirás bien, te esperare, y te amare…hasta que llegue lo inevitable"-_Yui la abrazo, no como los otros abrazos que siempre le da, este era uno mucho mas tierno, que le transmitía todo su apoyo y comprensión. Las chicas solo las miraban enternecidas.

"Azu-Nyan, ahora en la tarde me acompañas a comprar una cuerda para Guitha y otras cosas para sus cuidados, tu sabes de eso ¿podrías?"-Pidió Yui con ojos suplicantes, y como resistirse a esa linda e inocente carita de Yui, Azusa no sabía.

"Por supuesto Yui-senpai"

"A nosotras no nos invitan"- Se quejo Ritsu con un puchero.

"Nop –Negó Yui- solo quiero salir con mi Azu-Nyan hoy"

"Ohh…bueno pues no importa, yo tengo a Mugi y a Mio, puedo salir con ellas y tu no estas invitada- ¡Ritsu!-Grito Mio. Ritsu le saco la lengua. Yui rió.

"Lo siento Ricchan"-

…

La campana sonó, así anunciando la salida. Yui rápidamente tomo la mano de Azusa mientras esta tomaba sus cosas.- "Yui-sen-pai cuidado no tan rápido- Se quejaba Azusa.

"Pero Azu-Nyan ya quiero ir a todos los lugares contigo"-Dijo Yui ansiosa. Azusa sonrío.

"Ok…"

Paseaban por todo lugar donde tenían pastelerías. Lo más curioso de todo eso es que jamás pararon a ninguna tienda de música. Yui babeaba por todo lo que veía, -Una pequeña niña en una gran jugueterí Azusa feliz de ver a Yui así.

"¡Azu-Nyan!, ¡Azu-Nyan!, ¡Compremos pastel de chocolate!"

"Claro Yui"

"¡Azu-Nyan!, ¡Azu-Nyan!, ¡Veamos a esos cachorros!

"Por supuesto Yui"

"¡Azu-Nyan!, ¡Azu-Nyan!, ¡Compremos helado!"

"Ya se me acabo el dinero Yui"

"Ah… ¡Pues yo invito!"

"Ok, Yui"-Y así se la pasaron de un lugar para otro, la gente las miraba divertidas, otros fastidiados. A pesar de que Azusa sufría de cansancio, no pudo evitar el disfrutar.

"¡Yui! ¡Para!...ya me canse, ¿podríamos parar?"-Yui la volteo a ver.

"Claro, si mi Azu-Nyan lo pide, lo tendrá."-Azusa se sonrojo, y Yui no pudo evitar el contemplarla, tan hermosa se veía para Yui, sus cabellos oscuros azulados. Su cara tan…linda y delicada. La tomo de la mano y la guió hacia la banca del parque de donde estaban, la mas cercana.

Las dos tomaron asiento, tratándose de poner cómodas en esa banca. Azusa recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y amor. Yui pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Azusa para estrecharla contra si. Y así se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el atardecer y observando como empezaba a anochecer mientras transcurría el tiempo, viendo a la gente pasar y la mayoría irse, hasta ellas ser las únicas en aquel parque.

"Tengo miedo"-Hablo Yui, mirando al frente y evitando a la persona a su lado, por fin rompiendo el silencio cómodo que formaron. Azusa abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento los tenia cerrados.

"¿De que?"

"De que…no te de lo suficiente y tu…te alejes de mi. ¿Me abandonaras?" –

Azusa sonrió, ella ya sabia que hacer…

"No…Yui, no te abandonare."-Yui volteo a verla feliz y sorprendida.

"Pe-pero tu, dijiste que…"

"Si, se lo que dije Yui y me arrepiento de eso, jamás debí haberme avergonzado de nosotras, jamás. Si es necesario que el mundo nos odie pues que así sea ¿no crees? Yui."-Azusa se levanto e hizo un gesto a Yui para que también lo hiciera. Yui, así lo hizo.

"Ven, vamos a tu casa Yui"-Propuso Azusa.

"¡Claro, Azu-Nyan!"

Así las dos jóvenes se retiraron a la casa de la mayor.

…

"¡Ui! ¡Ya llegue! ¡Ui! ¡Ui! ¡Ui!"- Ui llego rápido.

"Oni-chan ya me di cuenta, no tienes que gritar tanto"-Yui se rasco la nuca y soltó una risita tonta.

"Lo siento… ¡Oh! ¡Tenia que decirte algo!"

"¿Qué Onii-chan?"

"¡Azusa y yo…Somos novias!" –Ui se sorprendió, ya tenía una idea de lo que Yui tenía que decirle, pero no creía que Azusa fuera a aceptar y aun mas darlo publico.

"¡Yui!"-Grito Azusa ruborizada.

"¿Qué?"-Pregunto Yui inocentemente, buscando que hizo mal y pensando si Azusa aun no quería anunciarlo. Ahora se iba a llevar una buena regañada por parte de su novia por decirlo antes de tiempo. Pero fue lo contrario a lo que Yui pensaba.

"Pues…así no debes decirlo…digo no puedes solamente llegar a gritarlo, esto es serio."

"Ah… ¿Entonces como?"

"Así… mira.-Azusa se dirigió hacia Ui que las miraba extrañada.-Ui…tu hermana y yo somos novias…espero no haya inconveniente.

A Ui solo le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza y río divertida por Azusa y Yui.

"Jajaja. ¿Desde cuando? Si se puede saber."

"Ah?- Se despisto Azusa.-Ah si, desde como hace menos de un mes."

"Y no me habían dicho, ¿Por qué?"- Inquirió Ui.

"Pues…jeje, aun no estábamos listas para aceptarlo- Murmuro nerviosa Yui, temerosa de que su hermana se enojara con ella por no decirle.-Y pues…también me ponía nerviosa imaginarme cual seria tu reacción."

"Pero Yui, recuerda que te dije que te apoyaría siempre."-

"Lo se, confiare mas en ti, perdona Ui"- Se lamento Yui.

"¿Le dirán a las chicas también?

"Claro, mañana ¿te parece Yui?"

"¡Por supuesto, Azu-Nyan!"

"Ok…prepara un platillo especial para celebrar esto- Sonrió Ui, que se había puesto demasiado alegre con la noticia.

Las chicas pasaron una grandiosa noche, relajadas y con un peso menos encima. Lo único que Azusa le preocupaba era la reacción de sus padres, no, era mejor aun no decirles a ellos. Azusa lo sabía.

Entrando al salón de clases junto con Ui. Azusa se sentó en su lugar de siempre para luego ser saludado por una animada Jun.

Admitía que estaba nerviosa por como reaccionarían sus senpais, pero por dentro confiaba en que lo entenderían, lo sentía.

"¡Hey! Azusa, ¿en serio tienes planeado ir a hablar con las chicas?"-Llamo Ui a Azusa.

"Si…"

"¿Hablar de que?-Curioseó Jun.

"Ah…-Suspiro Azusa- Que te lo cuente Ui, Jun, me tengo que ir."

Azusa tomo su mochila y se dirigió al club de música ligera. Donde después de entrar fue recibida con un gran abrazo de Yui, ya no le decía senpai a Yui por que sentía que le quitaba la intimidad entre ellas.

"¡Hola!" –Saludo. Azusa miro Yui como diciéndole o avisándole si ya podían empezar a hablar. Yui asintió. Azusa tomo aire, para así comenzar.

"Ahm…Yui y yo tenemos algo que contarlas a todas. ¿Podrían escucharnos y no interrumpirnos? ¿Por favor?"-Las chicas asintieron extrañadas.

"¡Yuiyyohemosestadosaliendohaceuntiempoy ahorasomosnovias!"-

"¿Qué?-Dijo Ritsu,- No te entendí nada.

"Lo que quiso decir Azusa-chan, Ritsu, es que ella y Yui son novias."-Repitió alegre Mugi.

"Exacto"-Hablo felizmente Yui.

"¡Wooooow! ¡Que sorpresa!"- se sorprendió Ritsu. Mio estaba perpleja.

Se produjo un silencio tenso, que angustio a Azusa.

Hasta que Ritsu estallo en carcajadas.

"¡Oye de que te ríes!"- Se quejo Yui.

"Es que…es que, tanto drama…para esto, Jajajaja, Mio y yo también. Se lo planeábamos decir pero en un tiempo más hasta que ganáramos confianza…pero jajaja ustedes nos ganaron. ¿En serio? No saben cuanto sufrimos Mio y yo al pensar como reaccionarían ustedes. Para que estuvieran igual jajaja.

"¡Ritsu! ¡Cállate ya!"-Le reprocho Mio avergonzada. Mugi observaba a todas con adoración. Todas voltearon a ver a Mugi.

Mugi solo les sonrío divertida."¡Celebremos con pastel!"-Todas sonrieron alegres y emocionadas.

Días después Azusa y Yui paseaban por el parque, y se sentaron bajo un árbol grande, que apodaron -"El árbol aplaudidor"- por que cuando hacia viento las hojas del árbol chocaban entre si, y producían un sonido igual al de los aplausos.

Ahí bajo su sombra estaban acostadas. Yui sujetaba a su novia en un abrazo cariñoso, y Azusa se acurrucaba en ella. Hablaban de cosa triviales, pero de súbito Yui se puso seria. Tan seria que hasta Azusa asusto. Yui jamás se ponía así, era tan extraño para Azusa verla así.

"¿Yu-ui?"-Pregunto Azusa.

"Azu-Nyan…yo…tengo que decirte algo…pero no se como"

"¿Qué? Habla Yui asustas."

"Lo siento, jeje…pero yo…yo te amo- Azusa se sorprendió, hasta sentía que las lagrimas de felicidad caerían en cualquier momento.-Veras…es que en un mañana como cualquier otra lo supe…entendí todo. Todo lo que estoy sintiendo contigo es muy intenso que a veces, admito, me llego a sofocar Azusa. Cuando tú empezaste a dudar de nuestra relación. Sentí tantas cosas, que hasta llegue a asustarme de que no sabia controlarlas.-Suspiro- Bueno eso era todo, te amo demasiado.

Azusa sonrío enternecida, tomo la cara de Yui cuidadosamente con sus manos y la atrajo hacia si.-Yo igual Yui, te amo- Le susurro, antes de juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

La gente que pasaba, las veía como si estuvieran haciendo la peor cosa del mundo, otras con asco, a otras simplemente les daba igual y otras las miraban muy tiernas como si fuera lo más hermoso. Muchas susurraban cosas ofensivas como –pff la gente de hoy en día se vuelve mas loca y estupida, o que asco en pleno publico, o otras decían ¡que genial, que bonitas se ven!

Yui volteo a ver a Azusa y le dijo: -"¿Ya no te molesta el que te miren así Azusa?"-

"Claro que no, Yui, me enseñaste muchas cosas y soy feliz así, no lo cambiaria y…respecto a la gente me da igual, al fin y al cabo nosotras ya hemos ganado mas que ellos y hemos encontrado lo que ellos no- Le sonrió- Me he liberado de mis limitaciones, ahora nos toca disfrutar a nosotras. ¿No crees?

"¡Si, mi Azu-Nyan!

-_**FIN**_

**Bueno…uhm que decir, la única razón por la que hice este fic es por que hay muy poco YuiAzu, y…yo quiero mas les pido a los buenos escritores y a los malos igual no se los ruego hagan mas YuiAzu miren lo que me han hecho hacer –No soy muy buena escribiendo- me encanta el YuiAzu y aun que no me quedo como quería…pues ni modo. **** Bueno…espero y los haya entretenido de perdida.**

**Review…?**


End file.
